galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nedhraye
The Nedhraye (pronounced as 'ned-har-aye') are a mammalian race of sapient bipedals once very active in both the Small Magellanic Cloud and the Large Magellanic Cloud, it is unknown if their empire spanned even further. At a certain moment in history they violently vanished, leaving behind much technology and architecture that has been kept untainted for the past eons from nature. History According to the Hylios the Nedhraye existed before 3,500,000 BC, meaning that they may have been billions of years old. Appearance The Nedhraye are a humanoid bipedal race, they have 2 toes with a wide space between them and have three fingered hands. Their lower legs bend a little towards the back. They have 3 pair of small black eyes and 2 rows of 14 teeth of which 12 in total were fangs. Diet The Nedhraye are omnivorous mostly eating herbs as they wished not to hurt too many 'trully alive' beings such as animals. Culture Nedhraye culture was very sensitive and considered holy by themselves. Words sometimes meant more than deeds (as an example, when 2 individuals 'bonded' with each other kind of marriage their 'yes' was considered as the sealing word, afterwards there was no return). They enjoyed a form of classical music with or without chanting and each city had it's own song. When someone wished to express his love to another they would do this with a song to have the most chance to 'break the ice'. Intelligence and Society The Nedhraye were quite intelligent having made powerfull small objects such as the Ring of Merodakh. Despite they made many weapons they were still a peace loving race and preferred a diplomatic solution above bloodshed, the reason of their many weaponry was mostly to intimidate their foes and allies. In their society there was a leader known as the Nedhraye First Councillor who led their empire. There were other high titles such as the Ocean Princess, the Duke of Terre, the Mistress of Science and the Baron of Inquisition to give an example. Religion The Nedhraye did not have a religion but believed in life after death as a mean to overcome mortality. No matter what life you led, when you die you go to the Erathon where you live as a spirit for eternity. Technology For main article see: List of Nedhraye Technology The Nedhraye were advanced A.I. creators, builders and warriors. They created monuments to show their might and glory and invented the most fearsome weaponry for peacekeeping. Military Doctrine For main article, see: Nedhraye Space Divines The Nedhraye called the first individuals of their kin to reach space divines as their former religion thought them that space was only accesible for gods and divine beings Opinion towards other species *Drahoni: As the Drahoni and the Xzeron aided the Nedhraye with their return they experienced a time of peace and prosperity. Relation = Peace / Allied. *Exonoma: The Exonoma was the first race to overpower and overthrow the Nedhraye, they forced them to flee to another dimension and them disappeared themselves. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Relation = Hostile / War. *Hylios: The Nedhraye created the Hylios to serve as a labour force and mobile libraries, but when the Gheolovinia appeared they betrayed their masters and sided with their enemies. Relation = Hostile / War. *Xzeron: As the Drahoni and the Xzeron aided the Nedhraye with their return they experienced a time of peace and prosperity. Relation = Peace / Allied. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri